marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
March of War
March of War is a free-to-play, online, cross-platform, multiplayer, turn-based, strategy game by ISOTX , the same company behind the award-winning Iron Grip games. The game re-imagines the 1940’s global conflict in a gritty dieselpunk and alternative history setting, bringing with it six unique factions that engage in vividly rendered 3D battles. Players are offered a rich mix of dieselpunk armaments, immersive tactical game play, and the player focus that made the Iron Grip series a success. The objective? World Domination! Early Access Early Access is a section on the Steam platform that facilitates a direct communication channel between players and developers. Players can share their feedback with game developers and help in the process of expanding the game. It is the perfect place to showcase ISOTX’s commitment in involving the community in the growth of the game and their monthly episodic model. If you are a Steam player, check it out, and give us your feedback. We are always looking for ideas; so comments are welcomed! Episodes March of war is the first free-to-play, online, cross-platform, multiplayer, turn-based, strategy game that will offer monthly episodic releases. What this means for players is every month we will provide you with a themed upgrade to the game, full of your select content. The best part is you guys will drive the story and the many events, competitions, and funnies that come with it! Vote4War Vote4War is where you can make your voice heard! As mentioned above, we will be releasing monthly episodes that will be faction-themed. If, for example, it’s Soviet Union Month, many soviet goodies and glorious people’s content will be released! Vote4War is where you vote for the content you want to see in the game. We will have several different categories of content, and you can vote for whatever you would like us to add to the game! A few times per episode, the Submission Bunker on the Vote4War page will be open for submissions of a certain type or topic. This is your chance to add your content! It can be art, sound or other things! It’s your chance to have your own creations added to the game! You can submit those creations via the submission form on Vote4War! If you have any general suggestions not related to the episodes or topic, please add them to the suggestions forums, and we will take a look at them! We are always on the look for cool ideas and feedback! March of War is a freemium modeled, free-to-play, multiplayer, turn-based, strategy game. For us this means that the game is entirely free-to-play. March of War poses no limits on gameplay, and everyone is able to fully experience every aspect of the gameplay. At ISOTX we believe that games shouldn’t be pay to win. Therefore March of War has three types of currency: gold, research points, and gems. Gold and tech points are earned by playing battles, and gems can be purchased in the store. To unlock certain content, you can pay in gold, research points, or gems. Generally speaking, gems will exhilarate the pace at which some content is unlocked, as well make some vanity items available. This counts for unlocking units, the research tree, and some avatar items. The content that is exclusively available for gems has no influence on the gameplay. Among these are special avatar items, unit variations and skins, and new character and battle slots. In the future, we want to offer a subscription that will give you access to this content, without having to buy gems. The subscription model is currently in development. The world is a hotbed of conflict and violence. The old world order of the colonial empires is now part of the history books. New formidable, nations emerge, ready to take the reins of the global leadership and shape the world in their image. As a commander in the army of your faction of choice, you build and manage your forces in a bid to bring victory to your nation. Rise through the ranks, gather your allies, and reshape the world in any way you want.